Jigsaw puzzles have long been used to challenge, entertain, educate, and/or occupy players of all ages. For example, there exists two-dimensional jigsaw puzzles in which players are assisted in the assembly of the interlocking puzzle pieces by the juxtaposition of the outlines of the pieces that predetermine their desired orientation. Each of the individual puzzle pieces contains a portion of a scene or object which becomes complete as a two-dimensional depiction upon proper assembly of all of the interlocking puzzle pieces.
Three-dimensional variants have also been proposed in the past. Examples of three-dimensional patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,469,331, 4,257,606, and 3,107,918.